ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Blitzwolfer
Benwolf |backcolor = 324656 |textcolor = 849098 |home-planet = Luna Lobo}}Blitzwolfer, formerly known as Benwolf, is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Loboan from Anur Transyl's moon, Luna Lobo in the Anur System. Appearance While Ben was transforming into Blitzwolfer for the first time, his first stage of transformation resembles Ben. He had bushy sideburns, sharp claws on his feet and hands, sharp teeth, longer hair, and grey skin. He starts out with the Omnitrix on his left arm, which will disappear by the final stage of transforming. In Ben's second stage of transformation into Blitzwolfer, his face started to appear more wolf-like. His nose became more noticeable with light grey fur surrounding his nose and mouth and dark grey fur on areas of his face where the light grey isn't. His eyes have also gone full green and his ears became pointed and pointing upward. He also gained height and muscle, and his arms and legs resemble his fully transformed form. In the final stage of transformation, he resembles his fully transformed form but has Ben's clothing and no Omnitrix on his left arm. Blitzwolfer's appearance is based on a werewolf. He has grey fur, a long flowing mane, and a large bushy tail, with three sharp claws on each hand and foot. The inside of his mouth is green. Blitzwolfer wore the Omnitrix symbol on his lower stomach in the original series. In Ultimate Alien, Blitzwolfer's mane and tail were black. He retained the same clothing from the original series, his mouth was white and red inside, and he wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Blitzwolfer has got a new green suit, collar and green wristbands. He now has four claws instead of three. He now has a green tongue and a white belt. His Omnitrix symbol is located on the collar above his fur. Blitzwolfer's 11 year-old Omniverse design is almost the same as his 16-year-old design. His suit is all white, including the collar, and his wristbands are black. BenwolfStage1.png|First stage of Blitzwolfer's transformation Benwolf Stage 2.png|Second stage of Blitzwolfer's transformation Benwolf Stage 3.png|Third stage of Blitzwolfer's transformation Benwolf_omniverse_young.png|11 year old Blitzwolfer in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Blitzwolver subsonic howl.png|Blitzwolfer emitting subsonic howl Blitzwolfer vision.png|Blitzwolfer's vision]] Blitzwolfer can emit a powerful green ultrasonic howl by opening his quadra-hinged muzzle. This can either cause considerable damage to his targets, reflect incoming projectiles, or propel himself upward like a rocket booster. He has enhanced senses of smelling and hearing, as well as enhanced agility, speed, stamina, jumping, durability and strength. He also has extraordinary night vision. Blitzwolfer also has formidable claws and fangs. Additionally, the claws on his feet can grasp like his hands, much like Kickin Hawk. Weaknesses Like most Earth canines, he can't handle loud noises, like that of giant bells, because of his sensitive hearing.An American Benwolf in London History |-|Ben 10= ;Ben *Blitzwolfer appeared for the first time in Benwolf when the Omnitrix was scratched by the Yenaldooshi, getting stuck between Active Mode and Capture Mode and making Ben turn into Blitzwolfer slowly. Wes thought Ben was turning into a Yenaldooshi because he was bitten by it as Wildvine. However, after the Omnitrix symbol appeared on his stomach, they realized that they were dealing with an alien werewolf. Blitzwolfer turned back to Ben due to the time-out after he saved Max and Wes from a lava flow. |-|Ultimate Alien= *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Blitzwolfer was unlocked by Ben 10,000. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *Blitzwolfer returned in An American Benwolf in London, where he battled the Forever Ninja and saved Kai from falling off of Big Ben. *In Catfight, Blitzwolfer chased Nyancy Chan. *In Secret of Dos Santos, Blitzwolfer defeated the Jungle Guardians. *In A New Dawn, Blitzwolfer appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *''Benwolf'' (first appearance) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;Ben *''An American Benwolf in London'' (first re-appearance) *''Catfight'' *''Secret of Dos Santos'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Pleasant Dreams *Special Defects |-|Online Games= *Game Creator *Omnitrix Unleashed Naming and Translations Etymology *The name Blitzwolfer comes from the CNN newscaster Wolf Blitzer's name. Ben renamed Benwolf to Blitzwolfer after seeing Wolf Blitzer on television. Trivia *Kai is fond of Blitzwolfer. **Kai thinks Blitzwolfer is cute in a pet like way.Derrick J. Wyatt *In Catfight, it is revealed that Nyancy Chan and her cats are afraid of Blitzwolfer.Catfight *Blitzwolfer was designed by Steven Choi.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/121338673524 *11 year-old Blitzwolfer replaces Rath in the opening intro in Omniverse's Arc 5, Galactic Monsters. **He also replaces Four Arms (in the part alongside Eye Guy, Ripjaws, and Snare-oh). *In a former FusionFall Halloween event, Dracula sold the outfits of Blitzwolfer along with the rest of the Halloween trio. References Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Anur System Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males